politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrgh-Spectrum Wars
The Arrgh-Spectrum Wars were two conflicts between Arrgh and the alliances of the Spectrum bloc - the Order of the White Rose, House Stark, Ragnarok, R&R - both of which occurred concurrently with the Easter Weekend Massacre global war. The alliances of Spectrum had declared neutrality from the global conflict due to conflicting ties to each side and thus remained un-engaged. Due to this when some Arrgh members launched raids on their nations, they began a full scale retaliation against Arrgh. First Arrgh-Spectrum War The First Arrgh-Spectrum War was the initial conflict between Arrgh and the alliances of Spectrum and began on April 16, 2017 when the Order of the White Rose and House Stark along with R&R and Ragnarok launched offensives against Arrgh in retaliation for several raids on the Order of the White Rose. Conflict The Order of the White Rose declared the most wars during the conflict with 13 against Arrgh, followed up by House Stark with 7, R&R with 4 and Ragnarok with 2. In response to the attacks, Arrgh nations declared an additional 7 wars against the Order of the White Rose, 4 wars against Ragnarok, and 1 war against House Stark. Peace Negotiations between Grand Admiral Bluebear of Arrgh and Spectrum leadership began after the breakout of the conflict and it was agreed that both sides would deescalate the conflict by not declaring new wars and peacing out all wars other then those directly countering pirate raids on Spectrum members. Nearly all of the wars were peaced out on April 18, 2017. Second Arrgh-Spectrum War The Second Arrgh-Spectrum War began a little over a week after the previous one. After several raids by Arrgh on House Stark, House Stark, with support from Ragnarok, launched another offensive against Arrgh, in an attempt to dissuade Arrgh from future raids by making the retaliation cost more than what could be gained from raiding. Conflict Throughout the conflict, Ragnarok launched 34 wars against Arrgh while House Stark has launched 9. The Order of the White Rose and R&R did not launch any attacks against Arrgh yet and remained involved. In response to the attacks, Arrgh nations declared 11 wars against Ragnarok and 6 additional wars against House Stark. GCB Multi Incident On May 2, 2017 the Global Communist Bloc began a war against Arrgh while another of their members approached Arrgh government about a potential deal. This member claimed to represent a group of nations within GCB who were dissatisfied with their government and would be willing to at least temporarily join Arrgh and help them with their wars against Spectrum and GCB. After doing so the nations launched mass assault against Spectrum, specifically against the Order of the White Rose. It was later discovered however that these nations seemed suspicious and were potentially all controlled by single or multiple people. After being reported to Sheepy, the nations in question mass deleted themselves. Conclusion On May 9, 2017, Spectrum informed Arrgh they were ending the conflict and would not launch any additional attacks unless they were raided again. A day after this it was also announced that the Order of the White Rose was leaving Spectrum. Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:Spectrum